Alex Stalock
| birth_place= South St. Paul, Minnesota | draft = 112th overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = San Jose Sharks | career_start = 2009 }} Alex Stalock (born Alexander Dezmund Stalock on July 28, 1987) is an American professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the Minnesota Wild in the National Hockey League (NHL). He was originally drafted 112th overall in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft by the San Jose Sharks. Playing Career Alex attended college at the University of Minnesota Duluth where he played college hockey for three years before starting his professional career. On February 1, 2011, he made his NHL debut in relief of Antti Niemi. Playing 29 minutes and 47 seconds, Alex allowed no goals on nine shots to record his first NHL win in a 5–3 victory over the Phoenix Coyotes. Shortly after his debut he was reassigned to the Sharks minor league affiliate, Worcester Sharks. In a game against the Manchester Monarchs on February 4, 2011, Alex suffered a sliced nerve behind his knee after being stepped on by the skate of Manchester's Dwight King, sidelining him for the remainder of the 2010–11 season. Afterwards, he had surgery to repair the nerve and went through many months of rehabilitation. Alex was sidelined until January 21, 2012, when he started in goal for San Jose's ECHL affiliate, the Stockton Thunder. After six games in Stockton, he was called up to Worcester On July 10, 2013, the San Jose Sharks re-signed Alex to a one-year contract. In September 2013, he was selected as the San Jose Sharks backup goaltender for the 2013–14 season. He made his first NHL start on October 27, 2013, saving 38 shots in a 5–2 victory against the Ottawa Senators. On January 16, 2014, Alex recorded his first shutout in a 3–0 win over the Florida Panthers. Against the Los Angeles Kings on January 27, Alex passed Evgeni Nabokov for the Sharks' longest streak without allowing a goal with 178:55, 7:37 longer than Nabokov's highest. On April 28, 2014, he made his first career playoff start against the Los Angeles Kings. In the 2015–16 season, on February 27, 2016, his tenure with the Sharks came to an end when he was traded, along with Ben Smith and a conditional 4th round pick in 2018 to the Toronto Maple Leafs in exchange for James Reimer & Jeremy Morin. Alex was placed on waivers the following day by the Maple Leafs and upon clearing was assigned to the AHL with affiliate, the Toronto Marlies on February 29, 2016. During the off-season, Alex left the Leafs organization as a free agent and on July 1, 2016, signed a one-year, two-way contract with the Minnesota Wild. On February 2, 2017, the Wild signed him to a two-year, $1.3 million extension. Career Statistics Awards & Achievements *2004 Class A State Tournament All-Tournament Team for South Saint Paul High School *2004–05 Clark Cup Championship with Cedar Rapids RoughRiders *2008–09 NCAA First Team All-American with University of Minnesota Duluth Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:1987 births Category:Peoria Rivermen players Category:Stockton Thunder players Category:Goaltenders Category:American ice hockey goaltenders Category:San Jose Sharks draft picks Category:San Jose Barracuda players Category:Toronto Marlies players Category:Worcester Sharks players Category:Minnesota Wild players